Midnight Snack
by Amberdiamondswords
Summary: Ratchet wakes up in the middle of the night to find himself rather hungry. When he tries to sneak and eat food, he is busted by a certain warbot.


**Weekly Oneshot #22: Midnight Snack**

12:23 AM.

Night lingered around the Kyzil Plateau of Planet Veldin. The sky was draped in a black cloak, only being lit by the charming glow of nearby planets and the shimmering light offered by the what appeared to be millions of dazzling stars. The nocturnal Heliogrubs crawled over the rocky land, offering an emerald light that would help the lonely wanderer find his way. The only noise that could be heard was the chorus of the many chasms as wind blew through them. It was truly a spectacular night to behold. Too bad that everyone nearby was asleep to witness it.

That included the residents of Grimroth Razz's Garage. The pale moonlight burst its way into the dark garage via the large windows, leaving squares of silver on the dirty ground. Dust particles were seen floating about and would surely cause anyone with allergies to go insane. Follow along the silvery, filthy ground up and the only metal staircase in the building, and there someone would find a small loft. In the loft was a fold out bed, a workbench, a television set, and a variety of Galactic Ranger collectibles. A model of a Ranger Class G Star Jumper hung from a string over the fold out bed, and in the fold out bed laid a creature. A Lombax.

Ratchet's face was buried halfway into his pillow. His ears were relaxed against his head, and he was snuggled up in an orange comforter. Anyone watching him could tell the he was very comfortable. However, if someone was watching him, they would most likely wonder...if Ratchet was so comfortable and sleeping so peacefully, why would he suddenly wake up? The answer came in a single noise.

 _Growwwwwl..._

"Ehhh..."

Ratchet moaned as he was awoken by his own stomach growling. His green opened to meet nothing but colorful blurs. After moaning again, the Lombax lifted up his head, leaving behind some drool, and sat up lazily. He brought his fuzzy hands up to his face and rubbed his eyes, then used one to cover his mouth as he yawned. Ratchet scratched one of his large eyes and blinked a few times so his vision became clear. It was still really dark out. He looked at his alarm clock. 12:26 in the morning. It was really, really early. But his growling stomach reminded him of why he was awake at that time. He was hungry.

The Lombax placed a hand on his stomach and pondered about what to do. He was hungry but...a certain someone had told him not to be eating in the middle of the night because of how unnecessary it was and that he could always wait until morning. But Ratchet's stomach was disagreeing with that statement right now. The Lombax sighed and peeked at the stairs. He knew that he wasn't supposed to but...he couldn't help it.

Ratchet uncovered himself, revealing his white t-shirt and dark green boxer shorts. He took a moment to stretch before standing up, getting a mild head rush, and walking towards the stairs. On his way, he passed by his workbench, where he stopped and stared. His big eyes reflected something that was on the bench, and seeing it brought a smile to his face. Clank was sleeping peacefully on top of the workbench. He was sleeping on his stomach, with his head and body resting comfortably on a pillow that Ratchet had given him. Covering him up was a soft green cloth that the Lombax had also given him.

Clank's foot, which was peeking out from the cloth, gave a small twitch and his head shifted ever so slightly. His antenna also blinked a few times before settling. Ratchet covered his mouth and stifled a laugh. Clank was dreaming. It was very amusing to watch, and the robot not knowing that his friend was there watching him made it even funnier. But all of the little movement made his cloth blanket to slide off a bit. Ratchet took a moment to cover Clank back up, smiled, then finally continue with his original plan. He hoped that he wouldn't wake Clank up.

Ratchet crept down the stairs, trying not to make any noise and hoping that the metal stairs wouldn't make any noise. Once he got to the bottom, he scurried across the dirty garage floor (he really had to sweep), making silent stops so he could make sure that no one suspected anything. But, by the sound of it, everyone was fast asleep. So, assuming that the coast was clear, Ratchet sneaked into the kitchen are, opening the cabinets carefully so they didn't make a 'creeeak' sound, and searching the items inside. What would do good as a midnight snack...? Ratchet found his answer when he saw a package of chocolate chip cookies. Smiling, he grabbed the package, closed the cabinet, and scurried back along the path he had traveled to get there.

After making his way back across the garage and silently crawling back up the stairs (good thing he had soft feet), Ratchet hurried over to his bed and pulled the orange blanket over himself. He opened the package of cookies and took a few out, eating them one by one. He tried to keep the chewing and crunching to a minimum, but the more he ate, the less he cared. He shrugged to himself as he tore through the cookies, he didn't know why he wasn't allowed to do this. All he was doing was eating a few cookies in the middle of the night. There was nothing strange about that, right?

A minute or two passed by while Ratchet was still gnawing through a delicious chocolate chip cookie when his ears gave a sudden twitch. He had picked up a noise coming from the outside. In a sudden panic, Ratchet grabbed all of the stray cookies that were on the mattress and stuffed them back inside the package. He tried brushing away all of the crumbs and swallowed any that he had left in his mouth, which led to him almost choking. It was when he managed to clear his throat that something grabbed the comforter and pulled it off of him. Ratchet quickly shoved the cookies behind his back as he saw Clank standing on his bed. He did not look happy. The robot had his eyes narrowed in an angry position and his fists were on his waist.

Ratchet smiled sheepishly and waved a bit, "Hey...hey, pal. What are you doing up so early?"

"I believe that I can ask you the same question," Clank replied bitterly.

"Oh! Well, um, you see, I was uh...was I umm...uhhh..."

"What are you hiding behind your back?" The robot asked, pointing to whatever he had behind his back.

"B-Behind my back? Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"You are lying. And, by looking at the crumbs that are currently stuck in your fur, I can can conclude that you were doing what I think that you were doing. What did I tell you about eating in the middle of the night, Ratchet?"

Ratchet felt a sweatdrop go down his fur. He had been caught. He wiped his mouth before saying, "Oh, come on! I don't get it! I was hungry and it just happens to be the middle of the night. So what!"

"Hmph. You told me that you would not be helping yourself to midnight snacks anymore. I am taking these away," Clank said, as he lunged forward and grabbed the package of cookies before Ratchet could defend them ("Hey!"). He shoved the cookies into his chest compartment and shut it tight.

"Aw, come on Clank, give them back," the Lombax said, his ears lowering a bit.

"I will not," the warbot replied firmly.

Ratchet folded his arms, sat back and shrugged, "Alright, fine. I'll just get them back once you fall asleep."

Clank folded his arms and narrowed his glowing green eyes. He couldn't let Ratchet get those cookies back. He sighed to himself and lowered his arms. The robot glared at Ratchet as he thought of the one option that he could go with. "Fine. If that is the case, I will stay right here and watch you for the rest of the night."

"...Really? You're really that desperate to keep me from eating at...12:31 in the morning?" The Lombax asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I am."

"Even you should see the ridiculousness of this plan, Clank."

"I do, but if it gets you to behave, then I am willing to do it."

"Alright, suit yourself. I'll just wait wait until you fall asleep first."

Then it began. The two sat there on the bed, staring at each other harshly, resulting in a powerful green eyelock. Both of their wills were very strong. Ratchet was determined to get his midnight snack back and prove to Clank that there was no problem with eating in the middle of the night, and Clank was determined to keep the cookies away from Ratchet so he would learn to behave. The time went by, minute by minute. The solid green eyelock stayed for quite awhile. Ratchet narrowed his eyes as Clank stayed seated at the end of his bed. He seemed really serious about staying up for the rest of night. But he knew knew that he himself would win this. It was only a matter of time before he was eating his snack again.

 _? hours later..._

Ratchet's head jerked, forcing his eyes to burst open. He groaned as he quickly lifted his head and rubbed the back of his neck. He took a few deep breaths after waking up startled. That happened whenever he fell asleep while sitting up...wait...he was asleep.

The Lombax's memories came flooding back as he remember what had been doing before he had fallen asleep. Clank had caught him in the act of eating and he had taken the cookies away from him. Ratchet snapped his head up and was about to tell Clank that he still hadn't won and that he was able to stay up the rest of the night. But those words seemed to fade away as he caught sight of what was at the end of his bed. Clank was still there, but he was lying on his side, after falling forward it seemed, and he was asleep. He was almost curled up in a little ball...er, cube.

Although Ratchet wanted to still be stern and mad with him, he couldn't help but give a small smile and shake his head. Clank could be really pathetic sometimes. But then again, so could Ratchet himself, so he had no room to talk. But now he had to find out what to do with the little warbot.

Ratchet rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at the sleeping robot. Clank looked awfully comfortable. And he would probably wake up and be mad if Ratchet tried to move. Rolling his eyes in defeat, Ratchet reached behind him and grabbed his pillow. Carefully, he slipped it under Clank's head without waking him. Then he threw part of the comforter over him so he wouldn't get cold.

Ratchet sat there for a moment, looking at his comfortable friend, and smiled. Then he curled up into a fuzzy Lombax ball and occupied the rest of the bed, closing his eyes as he went back to sleep. Murmuring at as did. "Alright, pal, you win."

* * *

 **It's been quite awhile, hasn't it? Over two weeks!**

 **One reason that I've been absent is because of school. But, now that that's finally over, I have more time to write. When I'm not doing summer work that is.**

 **Another reason is that I'm currently going to a weekly counselor. I'm being tested for clinical depression. I know that that seems like a big bomb to drop on you guys, and I'm sorry, but I think that you guys deserve to know. But, I'm doing fine so far, so no need to worry.**

 **Now then, as for this oneshot, the inspiration for it is a little odd. I found a screenshot from the Ratchet and Clank Movie, and it showed Ratchet with a wide eyed face and Clank standing behind him on the workbench. After ten seconds in my imagination, this oneshot's idea was born! I can think of oneshots really fast just by looking at a picture. It's...it's really crazy.**

 **One more thing before I sign off for the night: I have posted two oneshots ("Little Klunk" and "Runaway"), a songfic ("Papermoon") and a chapter story ("Klunk's Organic Ordeals") on Deviantart. I will NOT be posting these fics here on this website, so if you want to read them, go to Deviantart. What's my username on there? Take a wild guess.**

 **Make sure to leave a review while picking up your complimentary toaster!**

 **This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


End file.
